


You are enough

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: "He did everything he could. He gave everything he had for this, and even more. And now it's out of his hands. The results will come in soon and he just hopes and prays that he can go to bed and sleep in peace" - inspired by Misha's facebook video





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeanRiordain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRiordain/gifts).



> I just feel so hard for Misha. I needed to get that out of my system

He's actually full of hope and at the same time so tired. He did everything he could. He gave everything he had for this, and even more. And now it's out of his hands. The results will come in soon and he just hopes and prays that he can go to bed and sleep in peace, for the first time in weeks, knowing he will wake up with elected president Hillary Clinton. He trusts in his country, he trusts in those people to make the right choice.  
There was so much positive energy in Ohio and Darius kept encouraging him. Yes, he is more than optimistic. He has to. He wants his kids to grow up in a free and beautiful country. That country that he loves and that country he cares so much about. It will be good. It has to.  
But things just dont come the way they should. Vicki squeezes his hand silently as Trumps wins more and more states. It's like a nightmare. This just cant be true, this cant be really happening. It must be a joke. A bad joke. Even worse than a Padalecki prank, because even the moose wouldnt be that evil.  
He recieves a string of texts from Darius that contain all kinds of swear words and the poop and vomit emoji. He just answers „yeah.“

„There's still hope!“

Vicki smiles at him and he nods. There has to be. There needs to be. But still, with every state that goes to Trump it feels like a bit of life leaves his body. He's shaking and he's sick and he's not sure when he's prayed the last time in his life but right now, he might have begged a higher force to work a miracle. Just something.   
But nothing happens.

And then the voice on TV says it „Donald Trump won this election!“

Everything turns black. His heart stops, his brain shuts down, his body just stops functioning. This is not possible. This cant really be happening. Somewhere in the distance he can hear Vicki say something but it's all just a blur.  
It's like all the exhaustion of the last weeks crashes him at once. All the power, the hope, the positive energy is just gone, vanished into a big black void.  
He throws up. Then finds himself alone in his office, sitting on the floor, shaking, crying. It doesnt feel right. Nothing feels right. He doesnt feel right. He failed. He gave so much and it still wasnt enough. It was all for nothing.

He tries to breathe. His phone lights up. Tons of messages. Lots from Darius. He gathers some strength to answer.

„Thanks for everything. Thanks for Ohio. Get some sleep. I'll be fine. See you soon.“

He scrolls through twitter. He doesnt know why exactly, maybe to find something that says, the result was wrong, maybe to find the news, that Trump got a heart attack while celebrating. Something. The wonder he begged for. But there is none. There are only people being upset. And the truth over and over again. Trump will be the president of the united states. Hillary lost.  
And it hurts. It hurts so much. He has no idea how to tell his children. He doesnt even want them to grow up in a country like that. In a world like that.  
He should have worked harder. He should have campaigned more.   
He's crying again. He's sick and so tired and everything hurts so much. It's too much.

„Misha? Baby?“

Vicki opens the door a bit and a bright light blinds him for a second.

„I'm good.“

He lies. And he knows that she knows that he lies. But they also both know that he needs time right now. She's just checking in.

„There's a visitor for you.“  
„I dont wanna see anyone.“  
„Yeah, but it's...“

She cant finish her sentence. Jensen bursts in and rushes towards him.

„Crap Misha!“

The door closes and the two of them are alone in the dark room.

„Jensen... what... what are you doing here?“  
„I texted you, I called you all night and you didnt answer. Got worried.“  
„Were you in Vancouver?“  
„Yeah. Jesus, Misha!“

Jensen pulls him into a tight hug. He has seen him cry before. He has seen him tired and devastated but never broken like this. 

„I'm sorry.“

It's a sob and a whisper.

„What for?“  
„I didnt work hard enough. I should've gone to more cities, more rallies. I should've sent more emails and donate more money and...“  
„No! Stop that right now! You did everything you could. You've worn yourself out over that.“  
„But it was not enough! I was not enough!“  
„Are you ever listening to anything me or Jared are saying?“  
„Usually not.“

It's this brief moment. A small joke. He's not laughing, but smiling,lowly snorting maybe. It's a bit of relief. Jensen holds Mishas face. He smiles, too. With these lovely crinkles round his eyes.

„Thought so.“  
He winks and then kisses Misha, softly, shyly. He can taste the salt of Misha's tears and it breaks his heart. 

„I dont know what to do.“

Misha still whispers, buries his head into Jensen's shoulder.

„It'll be okay. Somehow.“  
„And if not?“  
„Then we'll move to Vancouver.“  
„hmm“

They sit like this, holding each other, sharing short but tender kisses, for something that felt like an eternity.

„I'm so proud of you Misha. I love you so much.“  
„I love you, too.“  
„Do me a favour. Go to bed. Sleep a bit. Then eat something, drink a tea. Recharge. And then you keep on fighting!“


End file.
